villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Napoleon (Animal Farm)
Napoleon is a Berkshire pig, and the main antagonist of the 1945 George Orwell novel, Animal Farm, and both of its film adaptations. He is Squealer's boss who becomes leader of the Animal Farm by ousting his political rival, Snowball. In the 1999 film adaptation of the book, he was voiced by Patrick Stewart, who is best known for playing Jean-Luc Picard in Star Trek and Professor Charles Xavier from the X-Men film series, King Goobot in the Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius film, and Deputy Director Avery Bullock in American Dad!. Biography After Old Major's death, Napoleon and Snowball assumed control and orchestrated a revolution, successfully overthrowing their irresponsible farmer and his "regime" that had been oppressing the animals in the farm. Napoleon was initially considered a war hero; however, he soon revealed his true colors to all the other animals , revealing himself as extremely corrupt, extremely selfish, and greedy, chasing Snowball away in order to declare himself leader of Animal Farm and enacting changes to the administration structure of the farm by replacing communal meetings with a committee of pigs who had the power to pass laws. As he grew more powerful, he began employing cruel methods to dispose of animals whom he deemed a threat and adopted tyrannical policies almost identical to those used by the humans, even making hypocritical changes to the sacred Seven Commandments of Animalism which was Animal Farm's core belief system. Throughout the book, Napoleon constantly slandered Snowball, branding him a traitor who was working for Mr. Jones. His acts of villainy include exercising despotic control over his fellow animals, killing his own "comrades" who were allegedly allied with Snowball, seizing nine puppies with the selfish intent of raising them as his personal killer guard dogs, and ordering multiple indiscriminate executions of his farm citizens. During the story, (and movie adaptations) Napoleon saw both Snowball and Boxer as a threat and eventually succeeded in removing the both of them from his farm state. By end of the book, Napoleon and his fellow pigs (minus Snowball, who ran afoul of Napoleon and was disposed of) and human allies are so corrupt that the other animals can no longer tell the difference between the pigs and the humans. Film Adaptations In the 1954 adaptation, it shows Napoleon and his fellow pigs (again, minus Snowball) drunk and yelling. Just like the book, the animals could no longer tell the difference between the pigs and the humans. Napoleon's fate varies in adaptations. In the animated movie, (Animal Farm: 1954) he and the other pigs are killed by the rebelling animals when they stampede into their dining hall. In the live-action version of the book, (Animal Farm: 1999) his exact fate is unknown, but his government collapsed and a family of humans purchased the farm. Personality Napoleon is a greedy, selfish, ruthless, oppressive, and hypocritical dictator defined by his unquenchable thirst for power. Napoleon is remorseless, uncompromising, and possibly psychopathic, so he abuses his power as soon he obtains it and is only concerned with furthering his own selfish goals rather than benefiting Animal Farm. He is also extremely manipulative and charismatic, so he is able to inspire the other animals to turn against Snowball's vision of a peaceful Animal Farm, although it could be argued that Snowball had visions of dictatorship himself. Although he initially presents a façade of self-effacing modesty, describing himself as "a practical pig of few words" who would "work hard and say little", Napoleon predominantly uses words to manipulate others and is a supercilious and narcissistic elitist, ordering many poems and songs be written about himself, singing his praises as the savior and leader of Animal Farm and insisting that it revert to its original name of Manor Farm after he had established himself as its dictator and succeeded in rallying the other farmers to his cause. He is also a hedonistic and parsimonious alcoholic who sired many illegitimate piglets. Whilst obviously intelligent, knowledgeable, and self-confident, Napoleon rarely contributes any ideas of his own, preferring to discredit the ideas of his opponents and then claim those ideas as his own once he had driven out his rivals. Napoleon is persuasive, vengeful, and bitter, having had to fight his way to power through cruelty and cunning as a result of being the smallest of his litter of pigs. He sees the world as a socially Darwinistic place where the ends always justified the means. Despite his vicious, heartless, and misanthropic nature, Napoleon could be rapturous, charming, and affable in the presence of humans and other animals. Appearance Napoleon is described as a mature stud boar, although he was the runt of his litter and had to fight for food growing up in order to become big and strong, contributing to his socially Darwinistic view of the world and of his place in it. During his reign over the farm, he becomes quite overweight due to his excessive eating and alcoholism. In the animated film, he is depicted as bipedal, sneering and imperious, wearing dark, double-breasted suits. In the live action film, he is depicted with black and white fur. Videos Animal Farm 21 Song of the Grateful Duck Trivia *Though he tends to be associated with Joseph Stalin, Napoleon arguably represents Communist Russia as a whole, while Snowball represented the Provisional Government that was overthrown in the October Revolution, and Old Major represented the principles of Marxism. *In the French version of the story, "Napoleon" is called "Caesar" instead. Because French laws says that it's forbidden to name a pig after Napoleon. *Napoleon is very similar to Porky Minch from EarthBound. Both are originally allies to their team mates but were cowards during the battle when they were supposed to help their friends, both become selfish and greedy dictators, both made numerous images of themselves in their empire, both are fat, both constantly insult the protagonist (Porky teases Ness while Napoleon slanders Snowball), Porky's name is associated with pigs which is Napoleon's species, they both get what they want (Napoleon rules the farm in the book and Porky enjoys being trapped forever in the absolutely safe capsule), and they are pawns of a evil dictator (Napoleon was originally a pawn for Mr Jones and Porky was a pawn for Giygas). *He is also very similar to Koba from Rise of the Planet of the Apes. Both characters are intelligent animals, have driven their rivals (Caesar and Snowball) away in order to get the throne and have killed members of their own groups (farm animals and apes). **While Snowball stayed in exile, Caesar returned and defeated Koba directly while Napoleon was defeated by rebelling animals in the cartoon and his laziness in the live action film. Category:Power Hungry Category:Social Darwinists Category:Complete Monster Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Incriminators Category:Liars Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Animals Category:Book Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Usurper Category:Hegemony Category:Hypocrites Category:Delusional Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Orator Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Tyrants Category:Big Bads Category:Cowards Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Sadists Category:Misanthropes Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Propagandists Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Mastermind Category:Non-Action Category:Fascists Category:Business Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Provoker Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Supremacists Category:Successful Villains